Chemiluminescent lighting devices are capable of producing light upon the chemical reaction of an oxalate and an activator. The production of light from a chemiluminescent device is conventionally based upon the reaction of a catalyzed hydrogen peroxide mixture (activator) with an oxalate. A great variety of chemical reagents for producing light by chemiluminescent reaction are known. A typical commercially available chemiluminescent device that produces a yellow color can be created from the following constituents: Dibutyl Phthalate 66.45%; Dimethyl Phthalate 20-35%; CPPO bis(2,4,5-trichloro-6-carbopentoxyphenyl) oxalate 8.33%; T-butyl alcohol 3.3%; 90% aq. Hydrogen Peroxide 1.32%; CBPEA 1-chloro-9,10-bis(phenylethynyl) anthracene 0.23%; and Sodium Salicylate 0.0025%.
The activator reagent is typically contained within a breakable vial(s) which, when broken, admixes with the oxalate reagent to produce the chemiluminescent light. The activator and oxalate placement may be reversed. Since the object of this type of device is to produce usable light output, the containment vessel is made of a clear or translucent material such as polyethylene or polypropylene which permits the light produced by the chemiluminescent device to pass through the vessel walls.
Chemiluminescent lighting devices are commonly used as a supplement and/or replacement for conventional illumination devices such as flashlights and flares. Chemiluminescent devices are non-incandescent products and are most valuable for emergency lighting applications such as when normal electrical power service is interrupted. Power interruptions often accompany storms, floods, hurricanes, fires, earthquakes and the like natural disasters. Additionally, because chemiluminescent devices do not rely on electricity for operation, they are readily and reliably used in wet environments, even under water, where electrically powered devices could short out and fail.
Also unique to chemiluminescent devices are their ability to produce light without generating heat. Since chemiluminescent devices are not electrically operated or sources of ignition, they are ideally suited to emergency situations such as the aforementioned disasters. For instance, in situations where flammable vapors such as gasoline or natural gas may be present, conventional illumination such as candles, lanterns or even flashlights pose extreme danger as potential sources of ignition.
One of the benefits of chemiluminescent lighting devices is the ability to provide light upon demand. However, the chemicals that cause the chemiluminescent reaction must be properly protected to prevent premature chemical degradation. Chemiluminescent chemicals are subject to degradation but, if shielded from light, optimum illumination can be expected if properly stored. For this reason, such devices may be packaged in aluminum foil. To activate a conventional chemiluminescent device, an individual must tear open the foil package, remove the packaging from the device, and then activate the device to cause the chemical reaction and subsequent illumination.
If the chemiluminescent device was unintentionally activated prior to removal from the foil packaging, it may have expended all useful illumination. Premature activation may occur if the product was mishandled to cause ampule breakage without damaging the foil packaging. The foil packaging techniques allows flexing of the lighting device which can result in the cracking of the ampule without damaging the packaging. For example, chemiluminescent lighting devices are commonly stored in emergency kits as a substitute for flares wherein mishandling is possible such that an object may cause the device to flex, thereby starting the activation with no apparent damage to the packaging. The result is that the chemiluminescent chemical will have expended its useful life and, should the device be needed, it will no longer function.
Product packaging is typically how chemiluminescent chemicals are protected from light to promote product shelf life. For example, product packaging for chemiluminescent light sticks has been produced from optically opaque, metallic foil and plastic film laminates to shield the chemiluminescent reagents from photo degradation whether from natural or artificial light. Another method to protect chemiluminescent products from photo degradation is to package the chemiluminescent devices in bulk, either in metal buckets or cardboard tubes. In either event, external product packaging, whether it be a foil wrapper or cardboard tubes, once opened or damaged may allow light to contact the chemical reagents leading to the photo degradation.
Thus, one problem with the prior art packaging is the concealment of the chemiluminescent lighting device within a package that masks premature activation of the chemiluminescent product. Further, should the device be damaged, it cannot be viewed without destroying the packaging jacket.
Another problem exists in the need for using two hands for removal of the foil packaging. For instance, should a chemiluminescent lighting device be used as an emergency lighting device in a darkened home, an individual may find it difficult to open the packaging in the dark. This problem is enhanced if the individual is a child, elderly or otherwise physically handicapped wherein the ability to tear open the foil wrapper is made even more difficult due to the darkened conditions. While various manufacturer's serrate the edges, opening the package requires two hands.
In an emergency situation, should an individual's hand be wet or in a weakened condition, this extra step may render the device unusable. In emergency situations it is impractical to remove a chemiluminescent device from foil wrappers prior to activation. Also, tools may not be readily available to open the buckets or cardboard tubes of bulk packaged products. Additionally, metal films are subject to corrosion when in the prolonged presence of moisture which limits their effective application in this instance. Similarly, if such a device is to be employed in a life raft, wet hands or hands covered with gloves would make opening of the foil packaging most difficult when immediate activation is necessary.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a chemiluminescent lighting device package capable of indicating damage as well as providing ease of package removal. Activation of the chemiluminescent light device results in partial or complete package removal if packaged according to the teachings of this disclosure.